Most current virtual reality systems rely on the use of either two-handed game controllers or combinations of large single-hand input devices to enable a human user to interact with virtual environments and objects. These devices provide functional input and a means for interaction in virtual reality. However, they tend to be cumbersome and unnatural for users. Furthermore, these existing input systems fail to accurately reproduce the true sensory interactions that naturally occur between humans and objects. This is in part due to their omission of the tactile properties of objects. Some non-controller-based virtual reality input systems use hand tracking to reproduce natural hand movement in a virtual environment, but they also lack tactile feedback. As such, simple tasks such as following a contour or grasping an object are difficult without significant practice.